Seuraavana aamuna
by AutumnIvyTwilight
Summary: Neji herää sairaalassa voitettuaan Kidomarun. Tunnelmointia ja ystävyyttä. Nejin näkökulma.


_Nimi_: Seuraavana aamuna  
_Kirjoittaja_: Autumn Twilight  
_Ikäraja_: Sallittu  
_Genre_: Draama, friendship, oneshot  
_Pairing_: ei ole

_Summary_: Neji on sairaalassa voitettuaan Kidomarun. Tunnelmointia ja ystävyyttä. Nejin pov.

_Disclaimer_: Naruto-sarja ja kaikki sen hahmot, myös Team Gai kuuluvat Masashi Kishimotolle.  
FF100-idea alun perin FanFic100-Livejournal-yhteisöstä. Sanalistan suomennos FinFanFunin Celeporn ja Janus.

_Author's Notes_: Tämä on itse asiassa ensimmäinen ficci ikinä, jonka olen saanut valmiiksi. En ole kyllä kovin paljoa yrittänytkään. :D Eilen näin jonkun piirtämän kuvan tilanteesta jonka kirjoittaminen on pyörinyt muutenkin jo pitkään päässäni, ja se inspiroi minua niin että kirjoitin tänään hyppärillä koko jutun äidinkielen vihkooni. Olen ihan tyytyväinen tulokseen, vaikka tämä jäikin aika lyhyeksi ja lopussa jokin vähän tökkii.  
Osallistuu henkilökohtaiseen FF100-haasteeseeni sanalla 073. valo.

Palautetta kiitos!

**Seuraavana aamuna**

Herätessäni oloni oli epätodellinen. Vartaloni oli turta ja tuntui kuin aistieni ja maailman välissä olisi ollut näkymätön verho, joka esti minua saamasta kunnon otetta mistään. Päässäni surisi ja ajatukset tuntuivat lipsuvan ulottuviltani.  
Näin yläpuolellani valkoisen katon. Tunsin pehmeät vuodevaatteet ympärilläni, lähes tukahduttavina. Huone, jossa makasin, oli valoisa ja avara. Verkalleen minulle valkeni, että olin sairaalassa.

Tunne, jonka tunsin, oli kuin väsymyksellä laimennettua helpotusta. Olin elossa. Huojennus kihelmöi vatsanpohjassa. Siinä oli jotain katkeransuloista.  
Olin niin uupunut.  
En ollut vielä liikkunut lainkaan. Tiesin, että minulla oli paljon kysymyksiä kysyttävänä. En vain jaksanut tarttua niihin ihan vielä. Suljin ne pienen lukon taakse mieleni perukoille ja nautin ihanasta tietämättömyydestä. Nyt halusin vain hengittää.

Avasin silmäni. Olin ilmeisesti nukahtanut uudelleen.  
Hengitin syvään. Niin tehdessäni tajusin, että vartalooni koski joka puolelle. Tuntui kuin olisin saanut yhtäkkiä kosketuksen todellisuuteen: kipu terävöitti aistini ja olin täysin tietoinen itsestäni ja ympäristöstäni. Nousin ylös irvistäen. Vasen olkapääni ja oikea kylkeni olivat kuin tulessa. Jäsenissäni viipyili energian muisto.  
Oikealla puolellani oli pieni yöpöytä, jolla oli vesimuki ja siro lasimaljakko. Siemaisin mukista ja katselin pientä violettia kukkaa, joka seisoi maljakossa. Hinata, ajattelin.  
Laitoin vesimukin pois ja silmäilin ympärilleni. Olin yksin huoneessa. Vaaleanvihreän verhon takana vasemmalla puolellani oli toinen sänky, mutta se oli tyhjä. Suuri ikkuna oli raollaan ja verhot vedetty syrjään niin, että valoa tulvi sisään.  
En halunnut enää makoilla, joten laitoin tyynyn pystyyn selkäni taakse ja jäin istumaan sängylleni. Maistelin hitaasti ajatuksia jotka pyrkivät pintaan tasaisena virtana. Mikä päivä nyt oli? Olinko ollut kauan tajuttomana? Olivatko muut kunnossa? En edes yrittänyt löytää vastauksia. Annoin vain ihmetykselle vallan. Tiesin saavani vastaukset vielä. Nautin äänettömyydestä ja rauhasta.

Hiljainen koputus kuului ovelta. Se raottui hitaasti, ja Tentenin pää ruskeine nutturoineen pisti sisään. Hänen olkansa takaa kurkistivat Leen suurisilmäiset kasvot kulmakarvoineen kaikkineen.  
"Meille sanottiin että sinua saa nyt tulla katsomaan."  
Yllätyin siitä, miten vahvana ilo kihelmöi sisälläni nähdessäni heidät. Minulla ei ollut mitään mahdollisuuksia vastustaa hymyä, joka levisi kasvoilleni. He astuivat sisään, ryhmänjohtajamme Gai perässään. Tenten pyrähti juoksuun ja hyökkäsi kaulaani lämpimään halaukseen. Töytäisy sattui olkapäähäni, mutta en jaksanut välittää siitä. Laitoin toisen käteni tytön olkapäiden ympärille ja rutistin häntä takaisin.  
Lee tuli seisomaan toiselle puolelleni, enkä ollut yllättynyt että hänen poskillaan virtasi kyyneleitä.  
"Neji! Olimme niin huolissamme sinusta!" hän pyyhkäisi kasvojaan hihaansa. Tentenin irrottautuessa hymyilin heille vakuuttavasti, halusin kertoa olevani ihan kunnossa. Gai oli tullut seisomaan sänkyni jalkopäähän ja myhäili ylpeästi koko kunnioitettava hammasrivistö esillä.

"Kertokaahan nyt, kauanko olen ollut tajuttomana?"  
Lee ja Tenten istuivat sänkyni molemmilla reunoilla, Gai nojasi ikkunalautaan.  
"No, siitä on kolme päivää kun sinut tuotiin" Tenten sanoi. Olin hieman järkyttynyt siitä, että olin nukkunut niin kauan, vaikka olinkin osannut odottaa jotain sellaista.  
"Kamalinta oli odottaa kun olit ensiavussa. Olit siellä yli neljä tuntia. Olimme kaikki hermoraunioita, koska ei ollut varmaa selviäisitkö."  
"Mutta kyllähän se tiedetään että Team Gain jäsenet selviävät mistä vain!" Gai totesi mahtipontiseen tapaansa. En tosin voinut kiistää tätä väitettä - itse asiassa me kaikki olimme selvinneet niin tukalista paikoista että olisin voinut olla samaa mieltä hänen kanssaan - joten tyydyin virnistämään takaisin.

Ehkä kasvoistani näkyi, mitä mietin, sillä ennen kuin ehdin edes kysyä, Lee kertoi: "Sasukea ei saatu takaisin." hän näytti pettyneeltä. Minäkin laskin katseeni. Tehtävä oli siis epäonnistunut. Olin niin halunnut sen onnistuvan niin paljon - kuten varmasti kaikki muutkin. En osannut kuvitella miten kamalalta Narutosta ja Sakurasta täytyi tuntua kun ystävä jättää heidät tuolla tavoin. Tenten puristi kättäni ja Lee asetti omansa olalleni. Gailla oli edelleen se naurettavan leveä - mutta yllättävän tarttuva - virne kasvoillaan. Tiesin että he ajattelivat samaa kuin minä. Onnellisuus kupli rinnassani ymmärtäessäni, että tiimini oli siinä kanssani ja että olin heille tärkeä. Eikä sitä tunnetta mikään vihollinen saisi hakattua ulos minusta. Meistä yksikään ei olisi lähdössä minnekään ilman muita.


End file.
